Loss of Memories
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Set after "Plan B", the 6th episode of season 2. After Damon kills Mason, Katherine takes Damon's memories away as he planed to put a kink in her plan. Now Damon is left with only the memories till 1864. He doesn't remember anything. Not even being turned into a vampire. Please R&R. This is a Delena, Forwood, and Beremy.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a random idea that popped up in my mind. This is just a filler chapter. I just want to refresh your memories of the episode.**

**This story will not be following the storyline. I have made a few changes here and there. It a Delena story! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DPOV**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

I rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to me,"All this for that?"

"Yep." Stefan replied and tosses me the moonstone.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." I tell him, takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason. _"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"_

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan said when I hit send.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" I push redial. Stefan tries to stop me,"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"

Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling,"_Mason, you should have been here an hour ago._" Stefan continues to try to get me off the phone, but I push him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.

"Wrong boy toy." I answer.

_"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"_

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room."

_"You shouldn't have."_

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

_"You have no idea what you've just done."_

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I said faking sympathy.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and- you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."_ She says and hangs up.

* * *

**EPOV**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and ask,"Where is Jeremy?"

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." I help lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone."Who is she talking to?" I asked Ric.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?"

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah."

"Of course, I understand." Jenna says on the phone then turns toward me and add,"Elena, it's for you." Jenna hands me the phone.

"Who is it?" Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. I take the phone and places it to my ear,"Hello?"

_"Hello, Elena."_ Katherine replied from the other end. I looks at Ric. Ric looks questioningly at me and I just walk out of the room.

"Katherine."

_"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_ I look over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on, but I puts my hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.

"No."

_"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -"_ Just as she said this Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. I drops the phone.

"Jenna, no!" Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric shouts. Alaric and I rush over to her.

_"Well, you get the idea."_ Kath said and hangs up.

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

I walk out into the waiting room. Jeremy gets up and walks towards me,"Is she okay?"

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay." I informed.

"Does she remember what happened?"

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?"

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." I start to cry and turns away. I don't want him to see me crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jer said and embrace me.

"It's gonna be okay." He tried to reassure me.

"No, it's not."

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay."

* * *

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

I walk into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face me. He has tears in his eyes,"I'm so sorry."

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." I said.

"I know."

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan"

"I know what you're gonna say to me." I walk closer to him.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"Elena, I..." Stefan start but I cut him,"Don't, Stefan." I grab his face in my hands. I have tears in my eyes as well.

"It has to be." I hesitate, but finally give him one last kiss goodbye. I pull away and look at him for a second and walks out of the room before I can change my mind. I walk down the front hallway, clutching my stomach and continuing to cry. I reach the front door and opens it, but Damon stops me. I turns round and looks at him.

"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think." Damon said.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won." I walk out and close the door.

* * *

**KATHERINE'S BEDROOM**

Katherine is pacing back and forth and talking to someone sitting on her bed,"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." She sits on the bed,"Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said.

"And you're not going to stop." Kathrine compelled.

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Until?"

"Until he kills me." Katherine smirks,"Now that that's settled I need to make a call. You may go." Matt gets up and leaves.

"Liv?" Kath said.

_"Katherine."_ The girl on the other end acknowledge.

"I need a favour."

_"What?"_

"I want you to come to Mystic Falls first." Katherine ordered.

After 3 Hours

"You are here." Katherine said when she opened the door.

"You called. Now, tell me what do I have to do?" Liv said a bit annoyed.

"I want you to come erase Damon Salvatore's memories."

* * *

**DPOV**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

"Katherine," I sense her presence,"What are you doing here? Wasn't it enough what you did to Jenna?" I said any speed towards her and pin her on the opposite wall. Suddenly I feel pain in my head like someone is hammering it and fall on the ground.

"That was Stefan and Elena for not doing what I said. This," She point towards a girl and then towards me,"Is for what you did."

"I don't think you will ever stop trying to protect you sweet little Elena. Or trying to stop my plans."

"Liv, how long?" She said to the witch.

"One minute." That was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness elope me, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Should I continue? This is just a introduction and refresher. I wanted to refresh your memories of the episode. The real drama will start in the next chapter. Please review and tell if I should continue!**


	2. What the hell happened?

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this. The story is officially staring from now on.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Delovefic, for pre-reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DPOV**

I wonder where I am? This looks like a fine estate, but I am sure I haven't been here. _Had father really sold me as a slave he said he would? No, that's can't be the truth. He wouldn't do that to me, would he?_ I must find some gentleman and ask where I am. I don't remember coming here.

When I was making my way down the foyer I caught my reflection in the mirror and froze. I am wearing something made up of leather and beneath it a shirt that is far more soft then my daily wears. These are not my daily cloths. But that is not the thing that caught my attention. My hairs. Those caught my attention. They are short and straight. But I remember then being curly and longer than this till yesterday. I don't remember visiting a barber yesterday.

I am muddled, I must find soon. I will ask them where I am, so I can revisit my home. I discovered a large living room where Stefan, Katherine-our house guest, she came two days ago only- a girl that look like Emily, girl that has faint features of Mrs. Forbes and two men were sitting,"Brother, why are we here?" I asked Stefan. Refiled at finally finding him.

"Damon, we both decided yesterday to have a meeting today. And you are already half an hour late."

"I appologise. But what is this meeting about? And who are all these people?"

"Damon, you don't remember who I am?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I do, Miss Katherine."

"What?" Everyone spit out at the same time. Shock evident on their face.

"You just came here yesterday, didn't you? Father told me." I said proudly, that I remember.

"I am not Katherine," The girl said with disgusted,"I am Elena"

"But father told me you were Katherine." I tell her.

"You have got to be kidding me." A man that looks older than everyone present here said.

"And who you might be sir?" I asked him politely.

"I am Alaric," The man answered. A girl that resemble Emily was glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Are you related to Emily in someway? Doesn't she looks like Emily, brother?" I ask her.

"Yes, she is." Stefan answers.

"Brother I might ask, how did I get in these foreign cloths?"

"Damon, what do you remember before getting here?" The boy asked.

"I with father in the study. And then I found my self here. Who you are again, sir?"

"I am Jeremy. Elena's brother."

"But Father told me our house-guest was alone in the world."

"I still can't believe you lost your memory. By the way, I am Bonnie." The girl that looks like Emily said.

"And I am Caroline." The blonde girl said.

There is a silence in the room and suddenly I am aware of four thumping sound in the room. My throat become noticeably dry and without thinking I jump towards Elena. A pain shot through my head and I clutch it in my hand and fall to the ground.

"Bonnie, stop!" I heard Elena shout before Stefan stabbed me with a needle and I black out.

* * *

I wake up in a dark cell like room. I was thinking right, father seems to have sold me. But what did I do? Suddenly some memories came rushing to me.

I was attacking Katherine, no, wait, she said her name was Elena. Why did I attack her? And what was that thumping sound? It sounded like a heart beat. And my throat went dry like someone has rubbed it with a sand paper. And I am so thirsty. But when I think about thirst, it is not the thirst for water. I need that warm dark red colour liquid that was running inside that fine women, Elena, who looks like our house-guest, Katherine. There was this one girl, that said her name was Bonnie, was doing something with her hand and mind that caused a very sharp pain in my head.

_What was she? A psychic? What am I? Demon? Devil? Why do I feel this thirst for blood? Am I one of those demon father told us about? No, that can't be true. I would remember if I was one, wouldn't I?_

I heard two pairs of footsteps advancing toward me and only one of them has a heartbeat. First Stefan's face came into view, right behind him was Elena,"How are you feeling?" She asked.

**EPOV**

"I am fine. I apologise for my previous behaviour, Miss Elena," Damon said with guilt,"I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to be sorry, Damon. And call me Elena."

"Here, have this," Stefan said throwing a blood bag inside the cell,"You will feel better."

"I can't drink this!" Damon said disgusted. I haven't ever imagined him repulse by blood. The Damon I know would have jumped at a chance like this.

"Damon, you have to." Stefan insisted.

"No! I refuse to."

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I ask softly. I could see the change in his face when I said this. His face grew a bit happy at the idea of getting out of here.

"Yes." He said cheerfully.

"Then you will have to drink this first."

"But, this is someone's blood." I can tell he was trying to resist himself very hard.

"Damon, please!" I pleaded like I did at that night in the tomb. He slowly drank the blood.

"Elena, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. I am 100% positive." Stefan opened the door and left.

"You shouldn't be here!" Damon said taking a step back when I enter the cell,"I almost killed you last time."

"You wouldn't now. You just had a blood bag." I said advancing towards him.

"But, I just tried to hurt you. How are you sure I wouldn't again?"

"Cause I know you." I said taking his hand in mine and softly caressing it.

"How? I don't remember meeting you."

"Yeah, I know." I said, I know we will have to address the issue at a point of time,"It's cause you have lost your memories."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? How will Damon react hearing this? Will he freak? Will he stay calm? What will he do? How is Elena gonna make him believe she is telling the truth? Please review and share your ideas!**


	3. You lost your memories

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**This chapter is not beta'ed as my beta is not well, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Guest: Damon with no memories is cute.

_Yeah, I also think the same!_

Guest: I loved Damon's reactions, the end with him and Elena was my favorite :)

I am glad you liked it!

Sarah:_ I am happy you loved this story!_

Malin:_ Good to know you liked this story!_

**P.S: Please leave a name on the reviews so that I can thanks you and not get it all messed up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Cause I know you." I said taking his hand in mine and softly caressing it._

_"How? I don't remember meeting you."_

_"Yeah, I know." I said, I know we will have to address the issue at a point of time,"It's cause you have lost your memories."_

"I am fairly certain you are confused, miss. I remember everything fairly well."

"Don't you think there is anything that you can't understand?"

"There are a few thing. But how do I believe that I know you?"

"I can prove." I said taking out my phone. I have a few picture of me and Damon. _I wish that will be enough prove for him!_

"What is that?" He asked eyeing the phone like it is something alien. Yeah, it might be alien to him, he doesn't remember anything of past 145 years.

"This is called a mobile phone," I said holding the phone up,"We use this to call, click pictures, listen to music, almost everything, now-a-days."

"Here see these." I show him some pictures of us dancing in 'Miss Mystic Falls'. Jenna took them while we were dancing. They are really cute.

"Are we together?" He asked eyeing the pictures.

_I wish we were._"No, I was with Stefan but we broke up yesterday."

"What year is it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"2014"

"Bu-but," Damon stuttered,"H-how is it possible for me to live so long?"

"That is because," I said slowly, knowing this is a sensitive subject,"You are a vampire."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hello, Miss Lockwood." I greeted her as I enter the house Lockwood's Maison.

"Caroline, thank good you are here!" She said clearly relived,"There are so many preparations left for the Masquerade Ball! I don't know how we will finish all the thing in just one month! It's supposed to be the biggest function of the year and I don't know how we will ever make it good!" She ranted, ushering me inside.

"It will be perfect, don't worry."

"I wish so."

We spend the next few hours planning the events. I am so happy I got a chance to plan this event! It is the biggest event that happens in Mystic Falls once in three years. If this event went successful I will be able to get in any university I want.

I heard some noises coming from the kitchen while we were discussing about the event further. I concentrate a little and I recognise them as Matt, Tyler and some girl's. They were fighting. Matt is acting weirdly. He is trying to pick up a fight with him. Why?

_"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" Tyler said._

_"Do something about it!" Matt challenges._

"I need some water. I will be back in a sec." I excused myself.

"Okay."

"I'm not gonna fight you."As Tyler said this, Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor and punches him in the face. Tyler gets up and punches Matt the exact moment I arrives.

I make my way to the kitchen and see that Matt is hitting Tyler whereas Tyler is trying to stop the fight," Matt! What are you doing?" I asked standing between them and holding them apart.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt yelled. He keeps on trying to hit Tyler.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Let me go!" I look at him, push him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. I go toward him,"Matt?"

"How did you...?" Tyler asked.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." I heard Lara mummer.

I turn around and see Lara pointing a knife at Tyler's shoulder,"Tyler, watch out!" I shouted for him to turn, but Lara had already stabbed him and the force from which he turned caused Lara to hit her head on the kitchen counter and fall down. I could here her pulse slowing down to nothing. Tyler looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler catches his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" I asked when he sits on the floor with his hands clutching his head.

"Get away!" He groaned.

"What's happening?!" I asked again. When he raises his head, his eyes are amber. It tells me that he has triggered the curse.

"Ty, it's okay." I said keeping a comforting hand on his good shoulder.

"You don't know what I am talking about!" He shouted.

* * *

**DPOV**

"What?!" I said shocked,"That's not possible. I am sorry, but I think you have some mental issues, miss." That can't be true, I refuse to believe it's true. Father already don't like me, if this is true he will hate me. This can't be the truth, this just can't be. And even if it is the truth how can I ever loose 145 years for memories?

"Damon," Elena said softly.

"Stefan," I shouted. He was there is a second,"Brother, I think, Miss Elena here needs to be tended by a doctor. Please take her."

"Elena, let's go." Stefan told her.

"But-" She started saying something but Stefan cut her,"Not now, just leave now please."

"Okay." She huffed and left.

"Is what she saying the truth?" I asked knowing Stefan will never lie to me.

"Yes." Stefan said taking the seat beside me on the ground.

"But how?"

"You remember Katherine, Our house-guest?"

"Yeah, but she said her name was Elena."

"The girl you were talking to was Elena." Stefan confirmed,"But Katherine is a different person."

"Is she, Miss Elena's twin? They but look identical."

"No, they are doppelgangers."

"Oh" I said dumbly.

"Yeah, In 1864 when she came to stay with up. We both fell for her, she compelled me to not to be scared of her, but you accepted, her as a vampire, and loved her with all your heart. She toyed with both of us. In the starting we didn't know she was with both of us but eventually we figured out and started being jealous and having fights. One night, Jonathan Gilbert made a devise that detect vampires and the whole town started finding vampires and killing them. Katherine also got caught. We both tried to save her and Father shot us, but as we have vampire blood in our system we wake up in transition. You made a deal with Emily, the witch, that you will save her bloodline if she saves Katherine. But to save her she has to save them all, 26 vampires. After 145 years you succeed in opening the tomb where she was, but then came to know she wasn't ever in the tomb." He finished explain.

"Can I have some time alone?"_ This is alot to take in._

"Sure" He said and left.

* * *

I explain to Carol what happened to Lara, but twist the truth,"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing."

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident."

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler informed.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." She exits leaving me alone with Tyler.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." I tell him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." I replied, somewhat truth.

"Why? I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…" I start but he cut me off.

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means."

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do."

"No, you don't, Caroline."

"I don't? Look, has your wound healed?" Tyler opens first three buttons of his shirt and check the wound,"How did you...?"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? I know,'Masquerade' isn't the biggest function, but let's just assume it is. Hope you don't hate me too much, for bringing Forbewood? Firstly, I love them. I also like Karoline but Forbewood have a special place in my heart, that will be always theirs only. And secondly, at this point of time they are hot with/for each-other. Please review and share your ideas! If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	4. Memories and feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Delovefic, for beta'ing it.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Guest: _Thanks for pointing out the mistake! Yeah it should be 2010._

Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_

Malin: _I also love Forbewood! Then and now._

**P.S: In the last chapter I wrote the timeline the story was following was of 2014. But it should have been 2010 instead.**

**P.P.S.: Spoiler: Damon is 7 in the first _flashback_. And Stefan is 3.**

**In the second Damon is 19 and Stefan is 15.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DPOV**

_"Where were you?" Giuseppe asked as I entered the house._

_My clothes had cuts and a lot of mud on them. I just had a fight with two big boys. The bad ones. The ones that like to bully weak children. They were teasing Stefan and humiliating him. I couldn't take it and hit them, hard. Then, we started fighting. Of course they won. I was alone after all._

_"Father, you know, today Damon saved me from those cruel boys."_

_"You had a fight? And you lost?" I could hear the judgement in his voice._

_"No, father. It wasn't like that. They were big and more. I couldn't." I said, my lower lip trembling._

_"You have to join the army Damon!" He shouted,"You can't loose anything! Especially not a fight!"_

_"I tried." I said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew if I started crying, he would get more mad. Father says tears are weakness._

_"You are a disgrace to this family, Damon." He said and left, carrying Stefan in his arms._

_I got myself to my room. I wish father would give me only 2% of the love he shared with Stefan. I don't know why this has happened, but now it has something to do with mother. After mother's death, he has been distant. Only from me. _Am I really so much of a shame to look at? But why?_ I am good in academics and athletics both. No one complains about me. I never understand what I did wrong. I really hope someday I will get to know, and could make it right._

* * *

_"Father, has demanded our presence." Stefan said, entering in my room."Immediately." He added when he noticed I wasn't making any move to go with him. I could see it in his face that he had a crappy day and didn't want to add on to that, so I got up,"Only for you." I said walking past him._

_"Thanks" He said, happy._

_"Father, you called for us?" I asked already bored. My voice cold and detached. I had tried, really hard, but I_ was never good enough_ for him. I stopped trying after some years, cause now I understand whatever I do, it won't be good._ Never will be enough.

_"I wanted to talk to you both about some matters that are happening in the town since past few days." He said looking at Stefan._

_"Oh, well, that means I am free to go. Stefan you are the part of town's council, this is for you." I said walking back towards the door._

_"Damon, sit down." He said in a stern voice. I did as he said, rolling my eyes at him._

_"So, what is it, Father?" I said with bitterness._

_"So, as you might know, there has been increasing animal attacks in the town lately. I want to tell you something about them," He said and paused,"They aren't animal attacks. They are vampire attacks."_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Damon?" I asked softly, opening the door of his cell.

"I am sorry for my previous behaviour."

"It's alright." I said going to sit next to him and handing him the Blood bag,"I thought you might need it."

"Thank you."

"No problem." After he finished I said,"C'mon let's go."

"Where?"

"To your room. Don't tell me you like this cell more, or thought we were gonna leave you here."

"Well..." He said and I knew he thought we were gonna leave him in here.

"We are not leaving you here."

When we enter his room he gasped. I gave him a confused look so he answered,"This room is exact same as I had in 1846. How it is possible?"

"We can just say your taste didn't change much."

"So, tell me about my life here. What I do all day long?"

"Well, you usually spend your time saving me."

"Why?"

"I usually get in to a lot of trouble. It's mostly because of Katherine. You know every vamp has mistaken me to be her at first." At this his face falls."What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's just I can't believe I hurt Stefan like that."

"It wasn't yours to control. You couldn't have done anything about it. She compelled you."

"I am the worst brother! I promised him an eternity of misery! Who does that? I am a monster!"

"No, your not. You've had life times to kill him and yet here he is, still alive. We need to put the past behind us."

"So, what am I like with everyone?" He asked changing the subject, sitting on the bed and offering me a seat.

"You? You are different with everyone..." We talked about hours. I told him everything. Almost. I told him how he was when he came, how he used any human that he could. Then I told him about the 'Time out' he took me on to Georgia. I told him about our dance in 'Miss Mystic Falls'. We talked about everything possible. I told him everything I know about him. I even told him about when we opened the tomb. When he snapped Jer's neck. He apologised. I am really shocked how many time he has said sorry in these two days. I am sure it is more than I have ever heard him say. We both eventually fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I had a really bad dream. Damon, he was dead. Katherine killed him! I just hate that bitch so much. But then I saw Damon sleeping next to me. Wait, are I and Damon in the same bed? Oh, yeah, right, we were talking about Damon and we fell asleep. I ran my hand through his raven black hairs, they are soft like feathers. He looks so much at peace when he is sleeping.

His eyes closed which showed his long eyelashes. No furrowed eyebrows. A little smile playing on his lips. He look like a angle. Direct from heaven. I am sure he is the most pretty and beautiful person walking on the earth. I know that's far away from the truth. But you know, I really think everything Damon's done, every move that he's made he's done for love. He has proved everytime that he puts love above everything. Even when he was talking revenge from Stefan, he didn't killed him, he could have if he wanted, but he didn't cause he loves him. No matter how much he denies it, but that the truth. He loved that bitch. He waited for 145 years just to be with her. I really imagine what it will be like to be really loved by Damon._ I shouldn't be thinking like this. I can't! I just broke up with Stefan! I love him, don't I? Yes. I do._ But that doesn't change the fact that have this really strong connection with Damon._ I should go._ I know being this close to Damon is affecting me. I have fought this connection so hard. _I always told myself I have a boyfriend, but now I don't have that reason to hid behind. I don't know what will happen to me now. _I was trying to get out of the bed and woke him up in the process.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, and I could see the vulnerability in his voice. I know I couldn't leave him like this.

"No, just getting the water." I said talking the glass of water from the side-table and drinking it halfway.

"Oh." Then I climb to the bed and lie on my side.

"I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." I took his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"But I did so many bad things. How could you still befriend with me?" He asked softly after a moment.

"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving. And you have a purpose." We both drifter off to sleep after sometime.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! Okay, now I have a game for you all. I have put some quotes in this chapter from TVD, the one who pointed most will get a surprise. ;) If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	5. The spell

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Delovefic, for beta'ing it.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Sarah: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, the flashback was sad._

**P.S.: Last chapter got least reviews. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me if you don't like something! I will try my best to make it right. I promise.**

**P.P.S.: This is the longest chapter I have written till now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CPOV**

"So Lara attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." I tell Damon what happened.

"You said Matt was there, who-so-ever he is. Does he remember anything?" He asked.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool from what Elena had told me."

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Lara's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, no." He says.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?" He asked looking around.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, yeah, she's a sheriff, I forgot. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow? Stefan told me that's what happens when someone is a turned."

"They were more gold with amber highlights." I tell him remembering the colour if his eyes."Can he turn into a wolf now?" I asked curiously.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason, whom I have killed, told him." He has this habit of repeating thing he did so that he remembers them,"Does he know about us?" I didn't answer as I was texting.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" He asked getting my attention.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." I leave my room and go toward the door.

"He's got to know something."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Damon rushes over me and catch me by the collar.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire if the legends are right so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?"

"I understand. I'm late for school." I said a little scared.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine as Stefan told me. Might save your mom some time." Damon opens the door for me and we leave my house.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey, come on in." Caroline greeted as the door of the Salvatore Boarding house opened.

"I got Stefan's message." I told her. Stefan has messaged me to bring the grimoire.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." He said.

"Yup, now tell me. What's wrong? Why did you asked me to bring the grimoire?"

"As you know, Damon, has lost his memories. And when last night I and Caroline were thinking what could have cause it, an idea came up in our minds. This is Kathrine's way of taking revenge for Damon."

"Okay," I let out slowly,"I still don't understand why you asked me to bring the grimoire?"

"Do you think Katherine did this herself?" Caroline asked.

"You mean to say," I said when realisation drawn upon me,"She made a witch do some spell." Caroline gave me a 'duh' look.

"Can you do something to help?"

"I'll look over." I sit on the couch with the opened grimoire on my lap and started turning the pages looking for a solution.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey Blondie" I greeted Caroline. And everyone- Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric -busted laughing.

"I thought you lost your memories. How do you still remember the nickname you gave me?" Caroline asked confused and with a slight something... Maybe hope?

"Let just say, that's cause I have a really good friend who filled me up on every detail." I said smirking towards Elena.

"Elena!" The blonde shirked.

"Sorry." Elena said sill laughing.

"It's really fascinating how you could act like your old douche self, even without memories." Bonnie said from her position on the couch.

"I am the same person after all, Judgy." I said turning towards her.

"Is there something you didn't tell him, 'Lena?" She asked Elena narrowing her eyes.

"Nope." Elena replied simply.

"Call me when you get something." Caroline said taking her bag and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just home." She told and left before anyone could ask more.

* * *

**CPOV**

I enter my house. and sense someone's presence there,"Mom?" I asked, wondering if she came home early. I cautiously walk farther into the house. I am suddenly aware of Tyler behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"I know" He said simply. _What does he knows? That I am a Vampire?_

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." I said deflecting.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" He said.

"No." I said relived that he doesn't knows what I am.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." He kept insisting.

"Tyler…" I warned.

"You're a werewolf. Say it!" He said in a high voice. And I can't help but laugh.

"What?" I asked and he pushes me against the wall.

"STOP LYING!" He shouts.

"I'm not lying!" I said a bit chocked.

"Say it!" He says and hits the wall very hard. I push him against the wall, my veins and fangs came out in self defense. I throw him on the floor and watch him stumbling back with fear.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" I said as if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

I arrive with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses in my hand,"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff."

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." He stated.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened." I tell him.

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?" He questioned.

"How can you be a werewolf?" I asked back.

"Who else is like you?"

"Please don't ask me now." I said and he gave me a confused look, so I explain,"It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?"

"Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town." He answers.

"Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand." I look into his eves and said.

"I know." He answers in a small voice.

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler." I told him seriously.

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared." He said, his voice filled with pain.

"Tyler… No... it's." I tried to say something but nothing came to my mind so I just embrace him.

* * *

**BPOV**

We have been sitting here for hours searching for some answer for what happened to Damon, when suddenly a spell caught my eye,"Here it is." I tell everyone,"Call, Care. Tell her to come ASAP." I tell Elena. She nodded.

Elena called Caroline and she arrived in 10 minutes. Everyone was standing/sitting around me, looking at me to continue.

"So the grimoire says that the spell can broken. First, the witch who has done it can undo it. It's the easiest way, not hurting. Second, if some other witch tries to break it, the victim will hurt very badly and his memories will start coming back." I look up to see all of their reactions,"I could do it. But remember, if I did this it gonna hurt hell more that it does when I give you migraines. And this spell also says that if nothing is done then the memories might come back in a year or so." I tell them.

"How much is it gonna hurt?" Damon asked.

"It's gonna be like you are a human and someone has just hit you with a car and you broke some of your bones, that much of pain." I wait for their answer,"So what is it gonna be?"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? I hope that Daroline scene wasn't to OOC. I really loved that scene and wanted to add it! Please review and share your ideas! What do you think they are gonna choose? Are they gonna make Bonnie do it? Are they gonna ask Katherine for forgiveness? Or are they gonna leave it and do nothing? What will they do?**

**Alright, I have a quick question for you all. Do you want DELENA kiss before Damon get his memories back or after? Please Answer! I am really confused when it should happen.**

**If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	6. I am fine with the spell

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to AlwaysElisabethian for looking over this chapter and helping me through it!**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_**

**Malin: _I am sorry that I confused you in the last chapter. Damon was sweet and cute in the previous chapter and almost like himself in last chapter as he now knows how he acted around all of them. Elena did a pretty good job filling him up. ;)_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously  
_**

_"How much is it gonna hurt?" Damon asked._

_"It's gonna be like you are a human and someone has just hit you with a car and you broke some of your bones, that much of pain." Bonnie waited for their answer,"So what is it gonna be?" __When Bonnie finished telling them about the spell, there was a deafening silence that filled the room. Everyone was looking at Damon, waiting for his response, even though all of them know what he was going to say._

* * *

**EPOV**

"I am ready." Damon said. _What did he said? Did he just said I am ready? No I probably heard him wrong._ I look around to see that everyone is staring at him, like it's the last time they will see him. Bonnie is looking at him with a bit pain and pity in her eyes. Caroline is also looking at him with pain. Alaric is calm, but I could see that he is running his mind to think something. And Stefan, he is looking like he could snap any moment. He is looking up at his brother with worry and pain and panic. That all the reassurance I need. I heard Damon correct.

"No!" I shouted, going in panic mode.

"You are not!" I heard Stefan said,"We will find some other way." He continued pacing the room, brooding like he always does. Typical Stefan.

"There's no other way." Bonnie said sadly. _Can't she just shut up?_ I think angrily. _I know this isn't her fault. She is just telling us truth, but then also I feel like **killing** her._

"Bonnie, I am ready, we will be doing the spell today night." Damon said calmly and left the parlour and went into his room.

"Talk to him." Stefan pleaded to me," You and Damon, you have something. An understanding. Please, just talk to him. I don't wanna see him in pain." Stefan voice is as if someone has told him he is going to die. I knew he love his brother, but this is the first time he has ever openly sowed his feelings.

"I will." I said to Stefan and went in the direction of Damon room. When I opened the door I found Damon sitting there with a bourbon in his hand, staring at a point in the ground looking deep in thought. I walk in calmly and the close the door behind me.

* * *

"No!" I almost shouted. We are in Damon's room for almost 2 hours and he is saying he will be okay if Bonnie did the spell. I howsoever, didn't agree at all,"How could you think that? Didn't you hear what Bon said?" I am really think I am going to loose my mind.

"I will be fine." He said frustrated from his position near the window. _Is he deaf or something? Can vampire be deaf or have short time memory loss? I think he is suffering form some disease else he would remember that Bon said he would be hurting, won't he?_

"No! You will be hurting!" I yelled. I have lost it. It;s official now. I have totally lost my mind. I only shout when I can't take stupidity anymore.

"Why do you care so much?!" He shouted, it was like complete 180 change in his behaviour. He was answering so calmly one moment and now he is shouting.

"What do you mean 'why do I care'?! I am your friend Damon! I can't see you hurting!" _How could he think I don't care?! Is is out of his freaking mind?_ If he was human I would have put him in a mental asylum till now.

"I am not a good person Elena. I snapped your brother's neck, for God's sake! How could you not hate me?" He said the last part a little softly and almost vulnerary.

"Damon..."I said walking up to him and cupping his face in my hands,"That wasn't your fault. I know Katherine had said something to you that riled you up. You didn't mean to hurt anyone." I said tenderly.

"But I did. So I deserve to get hurt in return." He went back to his self-loathing mode, that I hate so much.

"No you don't!" I shouted, all the anger returning. All the tenderness from a moment ago, forgotten.

"I am not a likable person Elena. You shouldn't care! I hurt you! I hurt Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric, everyone I know! Now I deserve to be hurt!" He said jerking away from my touch, and starts pacing the room length. If this was not such a serious situation, I would have teased him for copying Stefan.

"You are a very good person Damon. And who says you are not likable? I like you, Stefan like you. I can even tell he looks up to you. He wants to be like you; passionate, controlled." I tell him, hopping this will stop his self-loathing, or maybe lessen it a bit.

"I have to do this Elena. We don't have a choice." He said softly taking my hand and caressing it.

"We don't have to. I will go to Katherine and beg her. Please don't do this." _Yeah, this is a good idea. We can do this. No pain required._

"You can't go there!" He said suddenly panicking.

"I will, if it means that you will get your memories back easily." I said in a stern voice. I will not back down. If this means Damon will get his memories back, I am ready to do this.

"You can't!" He yelled.

"I will!" I told him, looking dead in his eyes.

"Bu-but," Damon stuttered,"No, you can't! That's not possible." Damon rambled.

"I am doing this with or without you." I said and started walking out of his room.

"No, you aren't!" He said appearing in front of me. I nearly had a heart attack, but keep my face straight. I know he can hear my heart beat but I don't let it show on my face.

"I can't see you in pain." I said throwing my hands around his neck and hugging him. He stayed still for a moment, his body muscles all tense, but then he relaxes and said,"You won't have to. We will do it far from you." Damon said, his arm running up and down my back.

"No, first, if you do this, I will be there. And second, you won't need to do this." I said and injected him with the vervain I have in a syringe with me. Damon fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! ****If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**

**If anyone is thinking why Damon didn't figured out she had vervain on her here's the answer: The old Damon knows how Elena has this habit of vervain-ing people but new Damon didn't. I guess we could say Elena left that part out.**

**I know it is ultra short. I just wanna get something out. I had to tell you guys that I am not giving up on this story! And I was also experiencing a bit if writer's block.**


	7. A way out

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review! See! An update!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what's the plan Elena?" Bonnie snapped,"You go to her? Ask her to cure Damon? And she will be all putty in your hand? Do you really think that's gonna happen?" Her voice filled with anger. I don't know why is she this angry! I mean I know she doesn't like Damon much, oh, who am I kidding, she doesn't like him at all, but that doesn't mean she will let him hurt, does it?

"I have to try!" I replied, my voice equally furious.

"No, Bonnie is right Elena. She won't listen to you." Stefan calmly said.

"You mean we just let him hurt?!" I demanded. He behaviour has been so confusing lately. First, he told me to talk to Damon and convince him and now he's saying we shouldn't try!

"No, Elena, that's not what I meant. I am saying she won't listen to _you._" Stefan spoke, focusing on lat word,"But that doesn't mean she would not listen to anyone."

"What do you mean? _Who_ would she listen to?" Caroline asked in the same fashion as Stefan spoke.

"Me." He voiced his thoughts,"I mean she did 'love' as she claims. So maybe I could sweet trap her into giving Damon's memories back."

"I don't think so." I added.

"We have to try it once. We won't know till we try. We have to try it."

"Okay. But if it doesn't work, we will do it my way." I tell them in a final tone.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was standing outside the hotel where Katherine is residing. Bonnie did a locater spell. I hope I find her here. I walk inside and compelled the girl sitting on the reception to tell me if there is anyone with the name of Katherine or Katerina or Pierce or Petrova. There are none. Then I compelled her to give me the list of everyone person who has came to live here in a week and was still here. She gave her the list, it was a short list of 4 people; Candice Campbell, Andrea Labonair, Davina Claire, Vanessa Spears.

I knocked the first door, a bubbly blonde came out, Candice Campbell. _Nope not Katherine._ I moved on to the next there came out a brunette, Andrea Labonair, but not Katherine. I moved on to the next door. I knocked but no-one came out. I knocked again once or twice then thought about breaking in. I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't open. I tried again and again using my full vampire force, but it was of no use. It was like there was some magical force holding it there.

I texted Bonnie to come here with the information about the room and what is happening. She replied that she will be here in 15 minutes. I thought about checking the last. I know it's of no use but then also my instincts told me to check it. When I reached the room a blonde girl came out. She wasn't Katherine but I could tell Katherine did live here. I could smell her perfume and her aura around here.

"Come out Katherine!" I said.

"Well, well, who have we got here. Stefan Salvatore. Coming to meet me, Katherine Pierce." Katherine spoke, faking shock.

"Cut the crap Katherine." I told her walking in the room.

"Liv, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Katherine questioned the girl. The girl nodded and left.

"So, did you missed me?" Katherine said pushing me on the bed.

"No." I replied flipping us over. My hand went to grab her neck and I squeezed it,"Tell your witch to reverse her spell."

"What spell?" She asked innocently.

"The spell you did on Damon. Bring his memories back!" I told her increasing the pressure on her neck, choking her.

"Do you think you are stronger than me?" Katherine said easily flipping us over.

"Go home, Stefan." She said and threw me off the bed.

"You see this is why I don't loved you!" I tried using a different tactic.

"Oh, Stefan. We both know you don't mean what you are saying, you are just trying to get your brother's memories back."

"Liv! You can come in now!" Katherine shouted. I tried to grab Katherine again but the girl, Liv threw me off her and out of the room. So this is the witch who did the spell.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Did it worked? Please tell me it did!" I pleaded Stefan as soon as he entered the Boarding house. He just looked down and I got my answer. _It didn't worked._

"I will go talk to her." I tell them all getting up, ready to leave."

"No, you don't need to." Bonnie said coming in, with a cute girl with round face, brown hair, big black eyes, following her. The girl was around 16 or 17 years old.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked the question that was on all of our mind.

"Everyone meet, Davina, Davina Claire. She is a young, extremely powerful witch. She is from New Orleans. Davina meet everyone; Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric." Bonnie finished pointing towards each-one of us.

"Hey." Davina said.

"Back to original topic. Why don't I _need_ to?" I asked her. And I swear, if she says that because Katherine can hurt me, I will kill her.

"Because, Devina has a solution."

"As Bonnie might have told you there are two way to break the spell. First, the witch who has done it can undo it. Second, if some other witch tries to break it, the victim will hurt very badly but his memories will start coming back." Davina told us what we already know,"But there is a way to lessen the pain or you can say turn it into exhaustion." We all nodded urging her to go on,"We can bind a human with the victim. This will lessen the pain to negligible. But it would take a lot of time. I mean that will mostly depend on the people involve. It won't harm anyine, just suck out the energy and leave you exhausted." She finished explaining.

"I will do it." I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed. If this is the way we can save Damon then so be it.

"Elena, you will have to go through his all the experience. It will be like you are doing them, the good ones and the bad. All of them." Davina added.

"Yeah, it will be like you are in his body." Bonnie said.

"I don't care." I told them and went down stairs, grabbing a blood bag on my way over there, for Damon.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! The next chapter will be longer. I promise! I have an amassing idea for that one.**

**If anyone of you don't know. Davina is a powerful witch. She is a 'The Originals' character. We will get to know about her as the story progress.**

**If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**


	8. Agreed

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this. I know I said I will update sooner. Sorry, life got in way. And I also want to say, I am sorry for less DELENA. Originally, I planned the chapter to be pure DELENA but then I realised FORBEWOOD haven't came for too long. So, that's why the less DELENA. But don't worry the next chapter will have DELENA, SPELL, FORBEWOOD. You will get DELENA and also get to know Damon's past.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_**

**seosono15:_ Thank you for reviewing! _****_See! An update!_**

******Sorry for rambling. **Enjoy!

* * *

**Salvatore**** Boarding House**

"Elena, we need to talk to you." Caroline said and walked out with Bonnie hot on her tail. I sighed and followed them. Why are they having problem? I want to help Damon. Is that so hard to understand? Really?

"Elena, what are you doing?" Caroline demanded as soon as we were out of the house, and at a fair distance so that no vampire ears can pry on us.

"I am trying to help Damon." I stated annoyed.

"We know that. But did you forget Stefan is your boyfriend?" Bonnie accusingly questioned.

"And did you forget, we broke up?" I asked back.

"Because of Katherine." Caroline stated,"Tell me if I am wrong, but you weren't planning on breaking up with him before Katherine came in the picture."

"Umm." I said biting my lips.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I will talk to Stefan." I stated simply,"And it's not like I am sleeping with Damon or something."

"One minute, why would you talk to Stefan. Shouldn't you say, I get what you are saying. I will not be the human to bind." Caroline demanded.

"C'mon Care, that had nothing to do with this. I am doing this to help him. This will change nothing."

"Elena, we both know that's not true. This. Will. Change. EVERYTHING." She shirked.

"How? I am just helping him. And if you have forgot, Stefan is Damon's brother and he also don't want him to hurt."

"That's not what we are trying to say, Elena. What we are trying to say is that, you will be bind to Damon. Even though I hate the guy's guts, but we know when one live so long he goes through everything, good and bad. You will share his all important memories. Do you thing that will change nothing?" I was going to say,'No, it wouldn't' but Bonnie continued,"First think, then answer. Do you really think knowing his memories won't change a thing?" Bonnie asked.

_Would it? I questioned myself. Would knowing Damon change anything?_

_Of course it would. You would come to know why he is the way he is. You will break his hard cover that he pulls up in front of everyone._

"Yes." I finally answered.

* * *

"Stefan, can we talk?" I asked him as we re-entered the boarding house.

"Yes, what is it?" He questioned worried.

"Alone." I stated and started moving to his room.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Stefan shot as soon as we were in his room.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to know how you feel about the spell?" I enquiried,"Do you think we can survive this?"

"Honestly? I don't." He replied in a heavy voice.

"Me too." I said not meeting his eyes.

"So, this is it?" Stefan asked after some minutes of silence.

"I guess." I spoke after a moment of silence,"But, I still want you in my like. As a friend. Very good friend."

"I will always be here. It will take time for thing to go back to normal. But you will always have me." I smiled.

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

Tyler was on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shot for a basket and missed one hoop, Matt approached him, grabbing the basketball on the way and carrying it toward Tyler.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Matt asked.

"Good, you?" Tyler answered and questioned back.

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Lara. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you." Matt apologised.

"Don't worry about it, man." Tyler told him.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that." Matt handed Tyler the basketball and walked away. After a few steps, Caroline approaches Matt. He stopped when he saw her.

"Matt." Caroline acknowledged.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"How are you?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I- I've been better. I gotta- I gotta get to class." Matt stumble upon his words and quickly walked away.

"Okay." Caroline said when he was gone with sadness. Then she walked over to Tyler.

"You two still on the outs?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like it. You realize tomorrow night's a full moon?" Caroline asked him changing the topic.

"Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" He asked.

"Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?" Caroline questioned changing the topic.

"I have a plan." He said shortly. When he made no move to explain further she asked,"Well…?"

"Kind of private." He said and blushed a little.

"I'm student council vice president, head of the prom committee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?" She demanded and they both laughed.

* * *

**The Woods...**

Tyler and Caroline were walking through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.

"Matt's bumming pretty hard." Tyler informed Caroline.

"I know. It's better this way." Caroline told him.

"I get it." He told her.

"You do?" Caroline asked surprised._ No-one understands, how could he?_

"Yeah. You can't be honest with him." At this Caroline stopped and looked at Tyler who has stopped as well,"It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it." He said and started to walk again and Caroline followed him.

"Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property." Tyler informed her when they could see it.

"I know." Caroline said.

"You do?"

"I know that this is the old Lockwood property." Tyler looked at her skeptically but headed down the steps of the Cellar.

"Watch your step." Tyler told her as she followed him. Tyler turned on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moved the beam of light around the room.

"I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way." Tyler said and headed deeper into the Cellar with Caroline cautiously entering behind him.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these." Tyler said and shined the beam of light at a part of the cave. Caroline walked into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall there. Just like the claws of a wolf.

"Whoa. They look old." Caroline said. Tyler continued shining the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains.

"And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold." He said and garbed the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Caroline how resistant they were."I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons." Then Caroline and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. Caroline walked forward and spotted something in a nook.

"What's this?" Caroline asked garbing an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.

"I have no idea." Tyler said. Caroline unwraps the cloth around what appeared to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Tyler.

"Was it Mason's?" Caroline asked and Tyler took the journal from her and flipped through the pages. He stopped at a page and begins to read out loud from it.

"August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?" Tyler flipped further back into the journal and glanced up at Caroline and said,"He chronicled everything." Tyler then stopped at a page and read more from it,"The full moon is tonight."

"Well, does he say what happened?" Caroline asked. Tyler flipped the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slide it out of its place and held it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Caroline. Both of them were puzzled.

* * *

I had just finished telling Damon about the spell and he is surprisingly silent. _I wish I was Edward Cullen, could know what is going on his mind._ I was hopping he won't refuse this. Well, he doesn't have a choice. We am doing this either he agrees or not. I won't see him hurt and if this is the way I could save him, then so be it.

"Why?" He asked.

"What why?" I questioned back confused.

"Why you?"

"'Cause I am your friend and I don't wanna loose you."

"No, that's not what I meant. I want to ask, why _you_? Why not Jeremy or Alaric?" He clarified.

"Jer, he's a child. I would like his eyes somewhat innocent." I told him.

"I would like to keep your eyes somewhat innocent." He said back.

"No, I have seen enough. I don't think my eyes are as innocent as you think." I reasoned.

"Alaric? His eyes are less innocent that yours." He demanded.

"You killed his wife. You killed him. And both of you are just getting along, I don't want anything to break your friendship again." I explained.

"I don't want to break my friendship with you because of some stupid mistake I made in past." He said vulnerably.

"Hey," I said cupping his face in my hands,"You won't loose me, specially because of something you did in past."

"You are saying that now. What will happen when you see those memories in which I am monster. When my humanity switch was 'off'. You will hate me, loath me, be afraid of me. I don't want that. I want you to stay just like you are."

"You will never loose me. I promise." I said and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**Forbes' House**

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flash-drive. A video starts to play.

"It's September 15- 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse" Mason voiced said from the screen

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler said and paused the video and looked over at Caroline, who had Mason's journal, flipped through the pages.

"Um... There's nothing." Caroline said but the she found something and held the journal towards Tyler, pointing at the page," September 16th, he wrote about everything the next day." Tyler then fast forwarded through the video as Caroline reads aloud from the journal,"I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners." Tyler slowed the video down and watched,"Like for mountain climbing?" Tyler speed the video up again,"Retractable cables." He said, and slowed down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground.

"What's he doing?" He questioned Caroline.

"It's... wolfsbane." She continued to read aloud."I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…" On the video, Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. Caroline put a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continued reading as Tyler watched the video play out.

"I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it" Caroline read. On the video, Mason had fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cried and yelled for help.,"How long is it?"

"We're three hours in." Tyler said in a shaky voice. Then he started to fast forward the video,"Four hours," He continued to fast forward the video,"Five hours. How long does this last?" Caroline flipped through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continued watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yelled even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He got up, his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't- I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that." Tyler spoke, his eyes had unleashed tears in his eyes. Caroline got up and hugged him.

* * *

Caroline closed Mason's journal and placed it on a table. They were still in her house. After Tyler's mini-breakdown they continued read his journal,"You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore."

"Why? What did you read?" Tyler asked her.

"There's a… a reason it's called a 'curse', Tyler." She told him. Tyler took the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.

"Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life" Tyler then laughs humourlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. Caroline approaches him.

"But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time." Caroline tried to comfort him. Tyler took a glass of alcohol and drained it in one gulp,"So, if you can just get through this first time, then-" Caroline was saying but Tyler cut her off.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back.

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before." He said.

"That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I—" She was saying but again got cut off by Tyler.

"We've never been close. Not like this." Tyler explained further.

"I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it." Caroline said and sat down next to him,"I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." Caroline said and Tyler nodded in understanding.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! ****If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**

**Question****(s): Will Elena be seeing Damon's whole life?  
****Answer: No, just the important parts.**


End file.
